KINGS
by Twins Shinobi
Summary: Hinata,Sakura,Temari,Tenten adalah kelompok 'Red king'. Sasuke,Naruto,Shikamaru,Neji adalah kelompok 'Blue king'. Semua bertugas melindungi 'king'nya masing-masing.Diantara yang paling kuat adalah kelompok ini.. Dan karena sebuah vidio ber-edar bahwa semua king dihabisi kecuali blue king dan red king oleh Hatake Kakashi dari klan 'silver'. Tetapi Kakashi merasa tidak melakukannya.
1. Chapter 1

KINGS by Twins Shinobi

Pairing: SasuHina, NaruSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen.

Rated:T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary:

Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Tenten adalah kelompok 'Red King'.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji adalah kelompok 'Blue King'. Semua bertugas melindungi 'King' nya masing-masing. Diantara para king yang paling kuat adalah kedua kelompok ini.. Dan karena sebuah vidio yang ber-edar bahwa semua King di habisi terkecuali Blue King dan Red King oleh Hatake Kakashi dari klan 'Silver'. Para kelompok Red King dan Blue King mengincar Kakashi yang sudah mempunyai 5 kekuatan 'King' tetapi Kakashi tak merasa telah melakukan itu semua apalagi membunuh 5 'King'. Siapakah yang sebenarnya yang telah menguasai ke 5 King? Dan siapakah yang menang dalam pertarungan merebutkan kekuatan para ke lima King? Dan siapa yang akan menyelamatkan Kakashi dari pembunuhan yang akan dilakukan oleh 'Red King' dan juga 'Blue King'? Bad summary

Terinspirasi dari lagu Kings yang dinyanyikan oleh Angela dan sebuah anime yang pasti kalian tahu. Tapi yang belum tahu akan kami beri tahukan saat sudah kelulusan(?) kalian #bletak! (Ralat: Saat fic ini sudah selesai) jika anda ada lagunya sihlakan dengarkan saat membaca fic ini..

Tapi itu terserah readers sih

Happy reading, all ^^

Chapter 1:

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo itu melompati gedung-gedung rambut nya berterbangan. Wajahnya bercahaya. Kulit putih yang mulus. Dan tentu nya cantik dan manis tapi siapa sangka bahwa dia adalah king.. Diikuti gadis bersurai pink dibelakangnya yang mempunyai wajah rupawan. Dibelakangnya ada dua gadis yang satu bercepol dua dan yang satunya rambutnya dibagi empat. Mereka adalah kelompok 'Red King' mereka sedang mencari klan 'gold' untuk mengincar kekuatan kalung nya. Mereka berhenti dan melihat-lihat kebawah.

"Cih.. Dari kemarin kita tak berjumpa lagi dengan 'Fuuma Sasame' itu.." Ujar gadis bersurai indigo yang ternyata adalah King dari 'Red King'. Namanya Hinata.

"Entahlah, Fuuma Sasame itu punya kekuatan menghilang-hilang kali.." Ujar gadis bercepol 2. Namanya Tenten.

"Pikiran yang sangat dangkal.."Ujar gadis diikat empat itu.

"Diam, Temari..." Ujar Hinata. Temari langsung bungkam.

Gadis bersurai pink itu mengambil sebuah alat yang kecil seperti lensa kaca. Ia pun menaruh benda lensa tersebut di lingkarkan matanya. Lalu dia melihat keadaan sekitar dengan lensa tersebut. Semua terlihat jelas walaupun dia ada di ketinggian seribu kaki.

"Berhentilah menggunakan alat itu,Sakura.."Ujar Temari

"Diamlah...Temari" Ujar gadis pink itu yang bernama Sakura. Si gadis pirang atau 'Temari' langsung diam.

'Hinata-sama..' Hinata lalu melihat ke tangan kanannya yang terdapat jam yang memperlihatkan monitor seperti layar. Yang menampakan anak buahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata

'Sasame ada di sekolah Konohagakuen. Sebagai murid disana..'

"Dimana letaknya?"Tanya Hinata. Anak buahnya langsung mengirim data-datanya di monitor yang melihatnya langsung melompati gedung-gedung dengan kecepatan tinggi diikuti Temari, Sakura dan Tenten.

"Hm,seperti mereka sedang mencari klan 'gold'"Ujar laki-laki berambut nanas yang melihat 'Red King' melompati gedung-gedung.

"Ya, begitulah Shikamaru..."Ujar laki-laki berambut panjang berwarna cokelat.

Laki-laki berambut nanas atau Shikamaru itu mengangguk.

"Neji, kapan kita mengerjakan tugas kitra?" Tanya lakki-laki berambut raven yang mempunyaiu rambut yang cukup 'aneh' tap[i 'unik'

"Sekarangpun bisa,Sasuke.." Ujar laki-laki berambut panjang tersebut yang bernama Neji. Sasuke pun mengangguk.

"Mereka cantik ya ?"Tanya si rambut dure bernama Naruto.

"Cantik, tapi dia musuh kita.."Ujar sang blue king sasuke datar

"Baiklah kita kerjakan tugas kita.." Ujar Shikamaru . Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto hilang dari tempatnya untuk mengerjakan tugas mencari seorang buronan bernama 'Samui' yang telah membunuh seluruh keluarganya. Karena blue king ini sudah berjanji akan membantu kepolisian.

Sekolah Konohagakuen

"Sasame-chan! Kami pulang duluan ya!"Ujar Shhion.

"Jangan dulu dong! Tunggu aku piket dulu Shion-chan, Samui-chan..." Ujar Sasame sambil menyapu lantai.

"Ya,sudah kami tunggu..."Ujar Samui duduk di atas meja. Shion pun juga duduk di samping Samui. Red King pun sudah sampai di depan sekolah pun melihat ke arah jam nya.

'Hinata-sama... Mereka sekarang berada di kelas 3A lantai 2 paling pojok sebelah kiri. Kami akan segera kesana'

Hinata pun berlari ke lantai 2 diikuti Sakura, Temari dan Tenten. Sasame pun menghapus papan tulis setelah selesai. Dia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di meja paling ia selempangkan ke leher nya.

"Ayo, Samui-chan...Shion-chan." Ujar Sasame. Samui dan Shion pun langsung turun dari meja dan mengambil tas nya. Mereka pun berjalan ke pintu kelasnya. Sasame pun mencapai knop pintu geser tersebut.

'Grek'

Tetapi pintu tersebut yang buka bukanlah Sasame tapi yang ada di balik pintu tersebut.

"Fuuma Sasame... Lama tak jumpa..." Ujar Sakura yang berjalan mendekat diikuti yang lainnya. Sasame, Shion , dan Samui pun mundur beberapa langkah.

"Red...King.." ujar Samui bergetar

"Serahkan kalungmu..." Ujar Hinata penuh penekanan.

"Tidak! Sampai kapan mu aku tak akan menyerahkan kalung ini!" ujar Sasame memegang kalungnya.

"Cih.. Kurebut dengan paksa? Atau kuminta dengan lembut? Hm?" Tanya Hinata. Keluar sinar merah dari tangan Hinata. Sasame menggeleng. Samui dan Shion pun minggir ke pojok bangku kelas.

"Baiklah, bersiap lah menemui ajal mu!" Ujar Tenten mengeluarkan cahaya merah dari tangannya tapi dijegat oleh Hinata.

"Kutanya sekali lagi... Serahkan kalungnya...Atau kami rebut secara paksa?" Tanya Hinata menatap tajam Sasame.

"Baiklah! Akan...Kuberikan kalungnya.." Ujar Sasame menyerah. Sasame lalu mencopot kalung nya ke tangan Hinata.

"good girl.."Ujar Hinata mengelus puncak kepala Sasame. Lalu Hinata,Tenten,Temari dan Sakura. Pergi dari sana.

Sasame pun menjatuhkan dirinya. Saking tak bisa menopang tubuhnya.

"Sasame-chan!" Shion menyambar tubuh Sasame yang mulai bergetar.

"Ak..u.. Tak .. Bisa... menjaga .. kalung..peninggalan.. keluarga.. aku.. memang.. payah.." Ujar Sasame

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten dan Temari sudah di depan gerbang sekolah. Dan dihadapan mereka ada

.

.

.

.

Blue King

...

"Lama tak jumpa... Nee, Hinata?"Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Hm, ya.. Apa kabar mu.. Sasuke-san?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada mengejek.

"Tentu baik.. Bagaimana dengan kelompok tak berguna milik mu?" Tanya Sasuke tak kalah dengan nada yang tentu saja mengejek.

"Apa kau bilang!" Ujar Sakura emosi. Tapi tentunya Hinata mencela.

"Tentu baik.. Dibandingkan dengan kelompok anda yang seperti sampah.." Ujar Hinata

"Apa! Sampah?! Kau yang sampah!" Ujar Naruto tak mau kalah dengan Hinata.

"berani-berani nya kau berkata sampah! Terhadap Hinata-sama!" Ujar Sakura

'Prok..prok..prok..'

"Jadi kelakuan budak mu seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke

"Apa perlakuan budak mu juga seperti itu?" tanya Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Kalau kau mau menentang ku ..Lebih baik kau maju.." Ujar Sasuke.

"Tak kusangka kau berani nya sama wanita? Pecundang ya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Apa kau bilang!" Ujar Naruto.

"Sepertinya mereka butuh kelembutan, ladies.. Tunjukan.." ujar Hinata

Keluar cahaya yang menguar sri tubuh Hinata, Temari, Tenten, dan Sakura

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sepertinya chapter esok akan battle ^^

Maaf, kami tak buat panjang-panjang chapter ini. Biar kalian menilai ff ini pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak. Kami menunggu respon kalian. Karena memang kami menunggu reviews kalian. Agar bisa cepat updated(^^"). Kan chapter depan bisa kami perpanjang .. (^u^") *tawa tanpa dosa*

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya readers...

Salam hangat

Twins Shinobi ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Kembali lagi di FF Kings ^^~ Nggak nyangka banyak yang merespon FF Kings. Sebenarnya disini saya mau buat Shonen-ai maupun Shoujo-ai. Tapi saya tunggu respon dari readers ya! Tapi kalau kalian setuju. Mungkin akan dimunculkan shonen-ai atau shoujo-ai diantaranya:

Kalau lagi mood juga. Baru bikin, Hohoho *tawa tanpa merasa berdosa*. Kalau bad mood? Ya nggak jadi bikin ^^". Disini kami akan memunculkan 2 tokoh. Siapakah dia? Sihlakan baca ^^ hehehe.

Rated:T

Summary:

Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Tenten adalah kelompok 'Red King'.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji adalah kelompok 'Blue King'. Semua bertugas melindungi 'King' nya masing-masing. Diantara para king yang paling kuat adalah kedua kelompok ini.. Dan karena sebuah vidio yang ber-edar bahwa semua King di habisi terkecuali Blue King dan Red King oleh Hatake Kakashi dari klan 'Silver'. Para kelompok Red King dan Blue King mengincar Kakashi yang sudah mempunyai 5 kekuatan 'King' tetapi Kakashi tak merasa telah melakukan itu semua apalagi membunuh 5 'King'. Siapakah yang sebenarnya yang telah menguasai ke 5 King? Dan siapakah yang menang dalam pertarungan merebutkan kekuatan para ke lima King? Dan siapa yang akan menyelamatkan Kakashi dari pembunuhan yang akan dilakukan oleh 'Red King' dan juga 'Blue King'? Bad summary

...

"berani-berani nya kau berkata sampah! Terhadap Hinata-sama!" Ujar Sakura

'Prok..prok..prok..'

"Jadi kelakuan budak mu seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke

"Apa perlakuan budak mu juga seperti itu?" tanya Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Kalau kau mau menentang ku ..Lebih baik kau maju.." Ujar Sasuke.

"Tak kusangka kau berani nya sama wanita? Pecundang ya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Apa kau bilang!" Ujar Naruto.

"Sepertinya mereka butuh kelembutan, ladies.. Tunjukan.." ujar Hinata

Keluar cahaya yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata, Temari, Tenten, dan Sakura

.

.

KINGS by Twins Shinobi

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

"Hm, aku tak mau ada pertarungan di sini.." Ujar Sasuke. Melihat banyak orang yang melihatnya

"Tapi aku sudah terlalu emosi, melihat mu..." Ujar Hinata. Memandang wajah Sasuke yang siap dia hancurkan

Neji, Shikamaru dan juga Naruto pun langsung melindungi Sasuke

"Tch, mau jadi pengecut rupanya?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada mengejek

'Sabar... Sabar Sasuke..' Batin Sasuke

"Dan kau rambut kunning! Yang menjijikan .. Kau mau jadi pahlawan di siang bolong ya?" Tanya Sakura menatap Naruto

"Apa kau bilang!" Ujar naruto diambang emosi

"Sepertinya kalian butuh pelajaran ya?" Tanya Temari mengeluarkan kipasnya yang besar. Naruto mengeluarkan senjatanya. Seperti kunai. Tetapi ini di modikasi ulang di tahun ini. Sakura mengeluarkan senjata api-apinya. Tenten mengeluarkan tongkat penyerangnya

"Shika, aku tak mau mencari masalah.." Ujar Neji

"Mendokusei" Ujar Shikamaru

Sasuke pun mengeluarkan pedangnya. Dari pakaian King nya.

Hinata pun tak mau kalah tubuhnya pun mengeluarkan cahaya merahnya dan langsung menyerang Sasuk, Neji, Naruto dan Shikamaru. Tapi mereka menghindar. Menghasilkan sekolah tersebut hancur.

..

Atap sekolah

"Kakashi!" teriak teman sebangku Kakashi bernama Iruka

"Hm? Ada apa?" Ujar Kakashi melirik Iruka sebentar lalu mengelus lagi bulu lembut milik kucingnya. Sambil mengambil makan siangnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Lalu Kakashi melihat ke bawah sekolah melalui atap yang luas tersebut. Mungkin bisa seluasgedung-gedung falkutas lain

"Ada yang bertarung di luar sekolah!" Ujar nya

"Siapa?" Tanya Kakashi tenang. Melihat kebawah. Tapi dia tidak dapat melihat pertarungan yang dibicarakan Iruka. Karena tertutupi oleh kabut

"Kau harus melihatnya!" Ujar Iruka menarik tangan Kakashi lalu berlari ke luar sekolah

"Hie? Ada apa ini?" Tanya murid-murid. Melihat pertarungan Blu King dan Red King

Temari mulai menyerang Neji dengan gibasan nya. Sedikit mengenai lengan Neji yang tadi lengah Mengucur satu persatu tetes darah dari lengan Neji

Kakashi pun melihat aksi Blue King dan Red King yang belum ia kenal

'DEGH!' Kakashi memegang kepalanya yang nyeri. Sambil memejamkan mata untuk menahan perih

"Meong.." Kucing Kakashi pun mengeong

"Aku tak apa, Michan.." Ujar Kakashi

'Degh' sekelebat bayangan mulai menggerogoti pikiran Kakashi

Kakashi melihat bawa dirinya di dalam pesawat dan ingin ditendang jatuh dari pesawat itu oleh seseorang berambut berwarna sama sepertinya tapi dia lebih panjang dari nya

'Sampai jumpa..' Ujar entah siapa namanya di pikiran Kakashi. Orang tersebut menyeringai licik. Kakashi pun di tendang jatuh dari pesawat tersebut

'Akh!' Kakashi pun jatuh

Kakashi langsung membuka matanya

"Kakashi ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya Iruka mengguncang pelan pundak Kakashi yang sedikit bergetar

"Tidak apa.." Ujar Kakashi

Hinata menyerang Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menghindarinya

"Kita pergi.." Ujar Sasuke. Neji, Shikamaru dan Naruto mengangguk. Mereka pun menghilang

"Ada apa ini! Sekolah hancur lebur!" Ucap kepala sekolah Tsunade marah besar

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten dan Temari langsung pergi dari sana dengan berlari. Hinata melihat Michan dan Kakashi sekilas. Dan langsung pergi. Kakashi yang dilihat gelagapan

"Bubar!" Ujar Tsunade semua anak-anak pun bubar

"kakashi, apa kau kenal dengan perempuan-perempuan itu?" Tanya Iruka yang berjalan ke dalam sekolah diikuti Kakashi yang memeluk Michan di dekapannya

"Tidak.." Ujar Kakashi

"Tapi kenapa salah satu dari mereka melihart mu?" Tanya Iruka

"Aku tak tahu.." Ujar Kakashi

..

"Apa kalian tadi melihat orang yang berambut silver itu?" Tanya Hinata. Setelah sampai di markasnya

"Tentu, dia sangat mirip dengan king 'silver'" Ujar Tenten

"Tentu, dilihat dan penampilannya dia seperti dari kaln silver.." Ujar Temari

"Aku penasaran.. Tapi bukan kah ketua sudah mengatakan bahwa klan silver tak ada yang tersisa?" Tanya Sakura

"Kita harus mencari tahu.." Ujar Hinata

"Tapi Hina-" Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena tiba-tiba. Anak buah Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangannya

"Ada apa?"Tanya Hinata

"Didepan,ada pasukan blue king" Ujar anak buah Hinata

Hinata langsung menggebrak meja dan langsung pergi menuju depan gedung tempat markasnya. Diikuti Sakura,Tenten, dan juga Temari yang mengikuti King klan red ini

..

"Hinata.. Ada kabar penting.." Ujar Sasuke. Yang duduk di sofa milik Hinata

"Cepat katakan.." Ujar Hinata menatap onyx Sasuke yang bisa melumpuhkan wanita dalam sekejap. Pengkecualiaan: terkecuali Hinata

"Lihatlah ini.." Ujar Sasuke menyerahkan ponsel canggih zaman2092. Terputarlah vidio pembantaian para King

"Dimulai dari King Gold" Ujar Sasuke

"Dia diserang oleh King Silver 'Hiruko'" Ujar Sasuke

"Hiruko? Hiruko kan memiliki kembarannya.. Mungkin saja bisa dilakukan oleh Hiruko ataupun kembarannya itu kan?" Tanya Hinata

"Kita tidak bisa membedakan mereka.. Karena mereka punya jurus yang bisa membuat kita keliru. Jadi pembantai King Gold bisa diantara Hiruko ataupun kembarannya itu.." Ujar Sasuke

"Kapan ini terjadi?" Tanya Hinata. Melihat vidio pembatai tersebut

"2 bulan yang lalu" Ujar Sasuke

"Kedua.. King Green.." Ujar Sasuke

"Mereka tewas juga ditangannya" Ujar Sasuke

"King Black... Tewas juga ditangan mereka..." Ujar Sasuke kembali

"Astaga.." Ujar Tenten

"King Whiter.. Tewas ditangan mereka.." Ujar Sasuke

"Satu lagi.. King Yellow. Dia selamat tetapi bola kristal klan nya direbut oleh mereka.." Ujar Sauke

"Jadi mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi?" Tanya Hinata

"Tepat.." Ujar Sasuke

"Dia memiliki kekuatan King Yellow, King Black, King Green, King Whitr, dan terakhir King Gold.." Ujar Sasuke kembali

"Jadi?" Tanya Hinata. Bermaksud menanyakan kedatangan Sasuke. Walaupun dia sudah tahu.

"Kami ingin bekerja sama untuk menemukan Hiruko maupun kembarannya" Ujar Sasuke berlutut didepan Hinata. Lalu mengambil telapak tangan Hinata. Kemudian mencium nya. Sakura, Tenten, Temari, maupun anak buah Hinata membulatkan matanya. Saking tagetnya dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata tenang tak merespon

'Pasti ada udang dibalik batu..' Batin Hinata

"Ya, kami tentu akan bekerja sama dengan anda.." Ujar Hinata. Sasuke pun berdiri dihadapan Hinata. Sambil tersenyum tipis

"Apa?! Aku tak setuju Hinata-sama!" Ujar Sakura protes

"Aku juga tidak, Sasuke-sama!" Ujar Naruto

"Aku tak mau bekerja sama dengan pink menjijikan itu!" Ujar Naruto

"Apa kau bilang!" Emosi Sakura memuncak dan memukul bahkan menendang Naruto. Sampai-sampai Naruto tersungkur. Dihadapan seseorang yang baru masuk ke gedung markas klan red king

Semua membulatkan matanya sempurna. Lalu mereka semua membungkuk. Pengekecualian: Hinata dan Naruto yang tersungkur

"Selamat datang, Kyuubi-sama.." Ujar anak buah Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Sasuke, tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, dan anak buah Sasuke. Pengkecualian: Hinata dan Naruto

"Gomenazai, Kyuubi-sama!" Ujar Naruto langsung berdiri dan menatap tajam Sakura yang dibalas death gleare dari Sakura.

"Irasshaimase, Kyuubi-Onii-sama.." Ujar Hinata

"Ya, Hinata" Ujar Kyuubi tersenyum manis

"Nee, kenapa blue king ada disini? Dan mana ketua kalian?" Tanya Kyuubi

"I-" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena dibelakang Kyuubi berjalan lah tetua Blue King

.

.

.

TBC

Siapakah dia?

Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya ^^

Reviews akan menjadi bahan untuk membuat Chapter selanjutnya. Hohohoho

Oh,ya ini udah termasuk update kilat kan?

Maaf ya, battle nya nggak besar-besaran. Kan di sekolah. Kapan-kapan akan buat yang besar-besaran. Hahaha

Balas reviews:

Haruna Yukira: Arigatou udah bilang keren Fanfic Gaje ini, Makasih juga udah dukung kami.. Kalau bisa beri kesan-kesan chapter dua ini ya! ^^

indigohimeSNH: Sudah kami lanjut nih, Arigatou sudah meng-reviews. Semoga bisa updated kilat lagi ya! Kesan-kesan chapter ini ya! ^^

Guest: Ya dong, kan Author sendiri suka sama SasuHina hohoho. Ini udah updated kilat. Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa updated kilat lagi ya! Kesan-kesan chapter kedua ini ya! ^^

bluerose: Arigatou, sudah bilang keren Fanfic ini, Oh ya Arigatou juga udah reviews! Dan kami juga suka sifat Hinata di FF kami. Kalau bisa reviews lagi ya! ^^ Kesan-kesannya di chapter ini ya! ^^

.1: Ini udah termasuk golongan updated kilat kan? Arigatou sudah reviews! Kalau bisa reviews lagi ya! Kesan-kesannya di chapter ini juga ya! ^^

Dewi Natalia: arigato sudah bilang menarik. Ini sudah updated~. Kalau bisa reviews lagi ya? Kesan-kesan di chapter ini juga ya! ^^

gui gui M.I.T: Ya, sepertinya minim deskribnya. Tapi chapter 2 ini udah kami perbanyak deskrib nya. Arigatou udah reviews. Kalau bisa reviewa lagi ya? Kesan-kesannya di chapter ini juga ya! ^^

Guest-2: Arigatou bilang FF ini keren. *jadi bangga* Kami juga berharap lebih bagus. Tapi sepertinya kami belum puas atas hasil chapter 2 ini. Karena kami ngebut buatnya. Jadi mohon maaf kalau tidak begitu memuaskan. Kalau bisa reviews lagi ya guest-san! Jangan lupa kesan-kesan chapter 2 ini ya!

Arigatou yang bersedia meluangkan waktu nya untuk membaca Fanfic kami.. Hontou ni Arigatou *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Ditunggu reviews yang lainnya ;)

Salam Hangat

Twins Shinobi


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen'ne minna,aya updated nya telat *di death glare readers* Oke,langsung aja!

Pairing: SasuHina,NaruSaku,ShikaTema,NejiTen

Rated:T

Summary:

Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Tenten adalah kelompok 'Red King'.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji adalah kelompok 'Blue King'. Semua bertugas melindungi 'King' nya masing-masing. Diantara para king yang paling kuat adalah kedua kelompok ini.. Dan karena sebuah vidio yang ber-edar bahwa semua King di habisi terkecuali Blue King dan Red King oleh Hatake Kakashi dari klan 'Silver'. Para kelompok Red King dan Blue King mengincar Kakashi yang sudah mempunyai 5 kekuatan 'King' tetapi Kakashi tak merasa telah melakukan itu semua apalagi membunuh 5 'King'. Siapakah yang sebenarnya yang telah menguasai ke 5 King? Dan siapakah yang menang dalam pertarungan merebutkan kekuatan para ke lima King? Dan siapa yang akan menyelamatkan Kakashi dari pembunuhan yang akan dilakukan oleh 'Red King' dan juga 'Blue King'? Bad summary

...

"Irasshaimase, Kyuubi-Onii-sama.." Ujar Hinata

"Ya, Hinata" Ujar Kyuubi tersenyum manis

"Nee, kenapa blue king ada disini? Dan mana tetua kalian?" Tanya Kyuubi

"I-" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena dibelakang Kyuubi berjalan lah tetua Blue King

.

.

.

KINGS by Twins Shinobi

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Orang itu adalah Itachi.. Tetua dari Blue King

Itachi berjalan ke arah Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun membungkuk. Diikuti Hinata,Sakura,Tenten,anak buah Hinata,dan Temari

"Apa kabar? Kyuubi" tanya Itachi menjabat tangan Kyuubi. Kyuubi membalas jabatan tangan Itachi. Lalu melepaskannya

"Baik seperti yang dulu,tolong jelaskan apa tujuan kalian datang kesini?" Tanya Kyuubi to the penjelasan yang jelas terhadap Itachi

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan di ruang tengah saja.."Ujar Hinata. Lalu Hinata berjalan ke ruang tengah diikuti Sasuke,Itachi,Naruto,Shikamaru,Kyuubi,Neji,Hinata, Sakura,Temari,dan Tenten

...

Ruang Tengah

Hening sejenak. Lalu Itachi membuka pembicaraan nya

"Begini,maksud dan tujuan kami untuk meminta bantuan red king. Untuk mencari klan 'Silver'" ujar Itachi yang duduk disebelah kanan Sasuke. Disebelah Sasuke sudah ada Naruto,Shikamaru,dan Neji yang membungkam mulut

"Karena tetua leluhur tidak mau membantu kita.."Ujar Sasuke datar. Hinata yang mendengar memasang telinga baik-baik dan membungkuk dalam

"Tetua leluhur pasti membantu kalian.. Kalau dia tidak membantu pasti ada alasannya.."Ujar Kyuubi melirik ke Hinata,dan Sasuke

"Apa jangan-jangan kalian bertindak yang senonoh ya? Sasuke? Hinata?" Lanjut Kyuubi

"Begitulah Onii-sama.."Ujar Hinata pasrah

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kyuubi menatap onyx Sasuke untuk meminta penjelasan

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan membulai pembicaraan nya

"Kami,membuat sekolah Konohagakuen hancur lebur"Ujar Sasuke memberanikan diri membalas tatapan mata merah sedarah dari Kyuubi

"Kalian ini.."Ujar Kyuubi menahan emosi yang meluap. Setelah itu Kyuubi mengela nafas untuk menenggelamkan emosinya.

"Baiklah,kalian ada tugas.. Karena kedatangan Itachi untuk meminta bantuan red akan membantunya"Ujar Kyuubi melihat kearah Sakura,Hinata,Tenten,dan Temari

Mereka yang dilihat oleh Kyuubi hanya mengangguk tanda mereka pasrah. Akan keputusan yang diputuskan oleh leluhur red king. Kyuubi

"Kita bagi empat team, kelompok utama Hinata bersama Sasuke. Kalian cari di bagian Pusat dan juga Timur.."Ujar Kyuubi. Hinata pun hanya pasrah. Sasuke menyeringai(?)

"Kelompok kedua,Naruto dan Sakura. Kalian cari di bagian barat.."Ujar Kyuubi. Naruto dan Sakura hendak protes tetapi sudah dicela Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang hendak memberikan penolakan

"Tidak ada penolak-kan.." Ujar Kyuubi. Sakura menghela nafas. Naruto dari tadi sudah menggeram.

"Kelompok ketiga,Shikamaru dan temari.. Kuharap kalian bisa mengawasi di bagian selatan. Aku sangat percaya kepada kalian berduan.."Ujar Kyuubi. Temari yang di puji Kyuubi hatinya berbunga-bunga. Beda 100 derajat dengan Shikamaru yang menguap karena ngantuk

"Kelompok keempat, kelompok yang terakhir Neji dan Tenten.. Cari di bagian utara.."Ujar Kyuubi. Neji mengangguk. Tenten pasrah seperti Hinata.

"Baiklah,kalian bisa mulai pencarian sekarang. Jika kalian belum menemukan klan 'silver'. Jangan harap bisa pulang.." Ujar Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengibas-ngibas tangannya tanda mereka harus pergi dari sana terkecuali Itachi

"Baiklah,kami akan pergi.." Ujar mereka semua berbarengan kepada Itachi dan Kyuubi. Lalu mereka pergi dengan partner masing-masing

...

Kelompok kedua

"Cih,kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengan mu sih!" Ujar Sakura tak terima dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh Kyuubi

"Aku juga tak terima !" Ujar Naruto. Membalas tatapan tidak terima Sakura

Sakura dan Naruto tetap berjalan ke arah yang di perintahkan oleh Kyuubi. Barat. Mereka berjalan berdampingan tetapi tak mau saling berpandangan

'Kenapa harus sama kuning ini sih !' Batin Sakura berteriak

...

Kelompok ketiga

"Hoam.. Mendokusei.." Ujar Shikamaru menguap. Dan berjalan malas ke arah yang diperintahkan Kyuubi. Selatan. Didepannya sudah ada Temari yang melirik ke sana-sini

"Hei ! Pemalas ! Kau harus fokus dalam pencarian ini dong !" Bentak Temari kepada Shikamaru

"Iya,cerewet" Ujar Shikamaru. Temari hanya menahan emosi. Agar tak menghancurkan wajah Shikamaru saat itu juga

Sedetik kemudian. Mereka pun berjalan dengan kecepatan yang terbilang tinggi. Dengan melirik ke sana-sini

...  
Kelompok keempat

Kelompok akhir lah yang paling hening tak ada pertengkaran hanya ada mereka yang berlari dengan kecepatan sederhana dan sekali-kali melihat sana-sini untuk mencari klan 'silver'

Tenten hanya pasrah dibuatnya. Karena Neji orang yang pendiam dan dia terlalu takut untuk mengajaknya berbicara

...

Kelompok utama,pertama

"Kita ditugaskan ke pusat dan timur... Kau ke timur dan aku ke pusat.." Ujar Hinata kepada Sasuke yang berdiri disebelahnya

Sasuke lalu menatap Hinata. Lalu memalingkan wajah kembali. Sebelum menjawab ucapan dari Hinata. Yang terbilang seperti perintah.

"Kita sekelompok,Hinata.. Jadi kita harus mencari bersama..."Ujar Sasuke menatap Hinata kemudian. Hinata yang merasa ditatap langsung menghadap ke onyx Sasuke. Mereka saling kontak mata

"Tch,baiklah.. Aku tahu dia dimana.."Ujar Hinata. Sekarang Sasuke memblak-blakan matanya tidak stoic lagi. Dan dalam beberapa detik Sasuke dapat mengembalikan wajah stoic nya

"Kenapa kau tak bilang !" Bentak Sasuke kasar kepada Hinata. Hinata yang tidak terima di pojokkan membalas kata-kata Sasuke

"Kau tak bertanya ! Baka!" Ujar Hinata tak mau kalah  
"Cih,sudahlah. Dimana ?"Tanya Sasuke. Hinata langsung berlari berlalu melewati Sasuke

"Tch,mau dikejar rupanya.."Ujar Sasuke ikut berlari mengejar Hinata

...

"Kakashi,tolong aku ya. Bawa ini ke toko paman Jiraya"Ujar Iruka memberi sebuah kardus ke tangan Kakashi

Kakashi yang diberi kardus itu mengangguk dan berjalan keluar. Diikuti kucingnya dari belakang

"Arigatou Kakashi!" Ujar iruka meninggikan suaranya. Karena Kakashi sudah jauh darinya

"Ya !"Ujar Kakashi yang keluar dari sekolah

Kakashi pun berjalan bersama kucingnya. Michan. di bahu kirinya

"Haaa... Ini sangat melelahkan..."Ujar Kakashi. Kakashi pun berjalan ke arah toko paman Jiraya. Disekitarnya banyak sekali orang mahkanya kakashi sangat kelelahan

...

"Clik..clik.." Sakura memainkan alat yang ia buat. Untuk melihat-lihat keadaan disekitarnya. Yang sangat padat dipenuhi orang-orang

"Eh ?" 'Clik..clik..' "... Klan 'silver'"ujar Sakura kemudian memberi pesan melalui kalungnya yang canggih. Kepada Hinata,Tenten,dan Temari

"Ada apa ?"Tanya Naruto di belakang Sakura. Naruto dan Sakura sekarang berada di ketinggian sekitar sembilan ratus kaki

"... Klan silver.. Kita kejar.."Ujar Sakura turun melalui tangga

"Eh? Doiu imidesu ka? Matte!" Naruto pun menggejar Sakura. Dengan berlari melewati tangga yang sangat panjang kebawa

"Cepat lamban."Ujar Sakura, kesal. Karena Naruto sangat lama turun dari tangga. Padahal ini sedang dalam keadaan genting

"Apa !? Lamban.. ?!"

"Cepat,nanti kita kehilangan klan 'silver' itu ! Cepat!"Ujar Sakura

...

'Drtt..drtt...drtt'Handphone cangih milik Temari bergetar. Temari menggambil handphonenya di dalam saku seragam nya. Kemudian melihat pesan yang tertera disana

"Ayo! Aku sudah tahu dia dimana."Ujar Temari berlari mengikuti keberadaan klan 'silver' yang ditunjuk-kan oleh Sakura

"Hah ? Mendokusei."Ujar Shikamaru. Kemudian 3 detik kemudian dia mengejar Temari ...Konoha Gakuen

"... Hei" Ujar Hinata menepuk bahu orang didepannya. Orang didepannya berbalik berhadapan dengan Hinata. Ternyata ia adalah.. Iruka

"Ha'i ?"

"Mana temanmu ?"Tanya Hinata to the point. Karena Hinata tidak suka basa-basi. Dibelakangnya sudah ada Sasuke yang menyadar di tembok dekat dengan tulisan bertuliskan 'Konoha Gakuen'

"Daredesuka ?" Tanya Iruka bingung. Karena temannya banyak ia tidak bisa tahu siapa yang dicari wanita cantik didepannya ini

"... Berambut silver,"Ujar Sasuke. Singkat,padat,berisi (?) #abaikan

"Oh,maksudnya Kakashi ?"Tanya Iruka. Karena temannya cuma ada Kakashi yang berambut silver. Hinata mengangguk

"Kakashi sedang ada urusan di toko paman jiraya dekat dengan tokyo tower."Ujar Iruka. Hinata dan Sasuke langsung melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Iruka yang memiringkan kepalanya,binggung.

"Hie ?! Lari mereka cepat sekali ! Sugoi!" Ujar Iruka, layaknya menganggumi superhero (?) seperti superman (?) #abaikan kembali Tiba-tiba jam di tangan kanan Hinata menyala menandakan ada pesan masuk. Hinata membaca pesan yang ia lihat dari Sakura. Hinata tidak menghentikan laju larinya

"Ada apa ?"Tanya Sasuke yang berlari disamping Hinata

"Kakashi itu, ada di sekitar Tokyo Tower. Itu kata Sakura."Ujar Hinata menambah kecepatan larinya yang sudah kayak superhero (?) *readers : again ?!* Flash (?) #abaikan kembali Sasuke pun ikut menambahkan kecepatan larinya menyamai dengan Hinata

"anak itu tak berbohong."Ujar Sasuke

"Hm" Ujar Hinata ...

Tenten merasa handphone disakunya bergetar ia pun melirik punggung Neji sebentar. Kemudian membuka handphonenya. Membaca pesan dari Sakura

"Ano."Ujar Tenten menunduk. Neji berbalik menatap Tenten yang sedang menunduk

"Nani ?"Tanya Neji. Kepada Tenten yang menunduk-kan kepalanya dalam

"Klan 'silver' ada disekitar Tokyo tower"Ujar Tenten. Mengangkat wajahnya. Tetapi dia tak melihat Neji. Tenten membalik-kan badannya dan melihat Neji berlari menjauh darinya

"Huh! Dasar."Ujar Tenten kemudian mengejar Neji. Yang berjalan ke arah Tokyo tower

...

"Paman Jiraya!" Ujar Kakashi masuk ke dalam toko milik Jiraya yang isinya majalah-majalah dewasa. Dan barang-barang seperti petasan dan benda aneh lainnya

"Konnichiwa ! Kakashi!" Ujar Jiraya yang sedang duduk di meja kasir

"Ini titipan dari Iruka."Ujar Kakashi memberikan kardus yang ia bawa

"Arigatou,Kakashi."Ujar Jiraya menerima kardus yang dibawa oleh Kakashi kemudian menaruh kardus itu diatas meja kasir

"Nee,ambil-lah benda yang kau suka."Ujar Jiraya. Kakashi melirik ke arah benda-benda aneh yang tersusun di dalam rak-rak. Kakashi mengambil tiga bola ber-ukuran seperti bolang ping-pong. Kemudian menaruhnya di meja kasir

"Nee,kau mau yang ini ?"Tanya Jiraya. Kakashi mengangguk

"Ambil-lah."Ujar Jiraya tersenyum kearah Kakashi.

"Arigatou ! Paman!" Ujar Kakashi. Kakashi mengambil 3 bola itu kemudian memasuk-kan nya ke tas yang ia bawa

"Itu,jika kau meleparkannya dia akan menimbulkan cahaya. Yang sangat terang seperti terik matahari."Ujar Jiraya

"Sugoi, Jaa paman Jiraya!" Ujar Kakashi memutar knop pintu masuk tersebut. Jiraya melambaikan tangannya Kakashi pun berjalan kearah,sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba di belakangnya ada yang menepuk pundaknya

"Nee,kau mau kemana ? Kakashi ?"

'Degh' Kakashi membalik-kan badannya. Perlahan-pelahan karena takut. Tapi dia sangat familiar dengan suara itu

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen'ne ! Untuk pembaca yang menanti FF ini. Karena nggak updated kilat. Soalnya author sibuk nonton anime. Keseruan jadi begitu deh #digaplok!

Oke,sekali lagi gomen'ne ya! Bales review dulu ya!

Balas reviews:

Aya: Ini sudah di Updated! Arigatou udah reviews. Gomen'ne kalau balasannya singkat ^^

Yiucen: Arigatou gozaimasta Yiu-chen, kau memang teman yang baik yang mau reviews! *kishu-kishu Yiu-chen*

Azzahra: 100 buat azzahra-san ! Sebelumnya arigatou udah reviews ^^

Nivellia Neil: Ini udah diusahakan panjang Nivellia-san ^^. Masa ci bikin penasaran? #Lebay. Ya! Ini sudah diusahakan deskripsinya dipanjangin. Tapi susah sih ^^

Straight ya? Mm...

HaruchiYazumi: arigatou udah reviews ya, emmh.. Mungkin aja kan?. Haha ^^

Zip: Sebelumnya,arigatou udah reviews ff ini udah cukup memuaskan ya ^^

Oke,cukup sampai sini. Semoga kita dapat ketemu lagi ya. Diusahakan secepatnya! ^^

Jaa'ne Minna. Minta reviews ya!


End file.
